A Tattoo
by Konoha's Red wolf
Summary: Summary—A single tattoo on his wrist was all he had of his past. In his desperation to remember, he meets a boy with a similar problem. Who are they really? And what's with the matching Tattoo's on their wrists? NON-YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary—**__A single tattoo on his wrist was all he had of his past. In his desperation to remember, he meets a boy with a similar problem. Who are they really? And what's with the matching Tattoo's on their wrists? NON-YAOI!_

~***A Tattoo*~**

Their shadows flickered through the branches of the thick leaved trees. Behind his fox mask, the Blond ANBU grinned with delight. He shouldn't be showing emotion. He knew that. Yet this was exciting. Thrilling. Amazing. It had been so long since he had been on such a dangerous mission. Beside him, his companion's and friends leapt all around him, all filled with the same joy as him only they hid it better.

They were told they would be observing and apprehending an unknown criminal who had apparently been causing trouble in neighbouring villages. The villages wouldn't say what exactly he was doing; only that it was making the villages plans difficult. Since the criminal was closer to Konoha's borders, they had the right to seize him.

Naruto didn't care what the guy had done right now. He only hoped that he would get some fighting done, so he could show the others his new moves that he had been perfecting.

Since they were beginning to arrive at the location of the criminal, they slowed down there pace to a stealthier walk. Dropping out of the trees, they landed on the green covered forest floor. Naruto tensed, listening for the sound of anything unusual. The only noise he heard was the sound of his teammate's hushed breathing.

They had arrived at the edge of the forest and at the edge of a crystal river. Before them, a cloaked man sat beside the riverbank with only a fire to keep him warm. Since it was night, the only light source they had right now to see was the glow from the fire. Shifting his weight onto one leg, Naruto waited for Shikamaru to give the signal. Either they would watch him for the remainder of the night, or they would apprehend him right this very second.

"You know, hiding is useless."

Naruto's ocean blue eyes widened a fraction of an inch before he glanced over at Shikamaru. The deer masked leader's eyes narrowed before nodding to Naruto, indicating that it was alright for him to step forward.

"Damn, for a moment there I was sure you had no idea I was on your tail." Naruto chuckled lightly before coming out from around the tree. The fire's glow illuminated his features, making his eyes shine out from his masks eye holes.

"Please, you insult me. I knew about you and your friends before you even made it to this camp site." The cloaked man sighed, earning an irritated growl from Naruto.

"And you did nothing because….?"

"It seemed more entertaining for me to play along."

Naruto scowled behind his mask. So the guy was playing with them? He glanced back towards the trees, where the others were still hiding. The man gave a light chuckle.

"Don't worry, your friends are fine right where they are. You're all I need for this Jutsu."

Naruto frowned "Jutsu?"

The man pulled down the hood to his cloak, revealing his face.

"Goodbye, Naruto Uzumaki. Enjoy your new life."

**~*A Tattoo*~**

Everything _hurt._

His head hurt more than anything.

He cracked open his eyes, only to be blinded by white lights. Stifling a groan, he sat up, shrugging off the drowsiness that refused to leave.

His first thought was '_where am I?'_

A lady, clothed in a white jacket with dark grey pants came in. Smiling kindly, she pushed him back into the bed. "Naruto? Do you remember anything sweetie?" she asked, her brown hair falling around her face.

Naruto frowned before looking around at his surroundings. The walls, the floors and the furniture were one shade of white. He tried to recall his memories…..only to come up blank. His frown deepened.

"Where the heck am I?"

She continued to smile sweetly. "You're in the hospital Naruto. Now, can you tell me your last name and Address? Also, do you know how old you are and what year it is?"

Naruto tried to think back, but to no avail. He couldn't remember _anything. _Nothing. He was sure that if the lady hadn't said anything, he wouldn't even remember that his own name was Naruto.

"I-I…don't know." He stuttered out, still trying to remember something. Anything.

"That's alright dear, we thought as much." The nurse said calmly before turning around and exiting the room, sliding the glass door shut.

Not long after she left, the door slid back open and a woman with dirty blond hair entered the room. Behind her, a man followed.

"N-Naruto?" The woman hesitantly came forward, approaching the blond teen on the bed. "Do…..do you remember us honey?"

Naruto sighed. "As I told the lady that came in here before, I don't remember a thing."

The woman gave him a small, sad smile. The brunette man beside her bit his lip, his green eyes studying Naruto carefully.

"Naruto, we're your parents." He spoke softly, as if not to alarm the teen. Naruto's eyes widened slightly, before narrowing. He studied the man before him, taking in the small features. The man had freckles, dark hair and green eyes. He glanced over at the woman, who had a heart shaped face, dirty blond hair and light blue eyes. His gaze shifted over to the mirror on the wall beside his bed. His eyes took in his own appearance.

His rounded face and tanned skin didn't match either of his so called 'parents'. His hair wasn't even remotely similar to his 'mother's' nor did his eyes look like hers. His father was far off, having absolutely nothing similar to him.

"You're not my parents." He muttered darkly, his eyes narrowing further in suspicion. His mother's eyes widened and her panicked eyes glanced at his father, whose eyes hardened.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" He asked. His voice cold. Naruto nervously slid his tongue over his lips, giving them moisture.

"I mean, we look nothing alike. It's physically impossible for either one of you to be my parents."

The man relaxed, as did the woman beside him. "Oh, Naruto…. You're adopted. That's why."

Naruto bit his lip. It sounded plausible. They certainly seemed like they were his parents. Shrugging it off, he asked "So what happened to me?"

For the next hour, Naruto listened to how his parents explained how he had been in a car accident that that caused him to have lost his memory. Whether or not it was permanent was unclear. He had apparently been drinking and driving. Naruto was puzzled however. What in the world was a 'car'? Surly if he's heard of it before he would have some idea as to what it was. However, the word seemed foreign to him. He ignored it, thinking it would be better left alone.

Another thing was puzzling him. He'd occasionally glance at his wrist, where a tattoo was etched into his skin with black ink. It looked like a leaf, or an upturned snail. It was small, and placed in the corner of his wrist.

While his parents were reencountering supposed memories for him, he studied the tattoo. Once again, he had no idea how he had gotten it. Only that it now adorned his wrist.

"Naruto? Sweetie, are you listening?" Came his mother's voice, startling him out of his musings.  
"Huh? Oh…. Yeah, sorry." He muttered, pulling his eyes away from the symbol.

"We have to leave now, but the doctor says that you can be released as early as tomorrow. We'll pick you up tomorrow morning if you like." She gave him a cheery smile and a little wave before leaving with his father.

Once they were gone, Naruto looked outside his window. It was night. Something about the night sky seemed so….. Important. Sure, it was just another night sky, nothing special. He was sure that he'd seen a million nights sky's before. Maybe the accident happened at night, and that was why it seemed so unnerving. Shrugging it all off, he laid back down and closed his eyes. Waiting for sleep to come and take him.

~***A Tattoo*~**

Sasuke's Onyx eyes glared at his sensei, watching the snake like man with growing revulsion. The man's slick smile was the main feature of his face, along with his amber eyes. As much as he hated the man before him, he needed him. This man had the capability to teach him everything he needed to know to assassinate his brother. Beside his sensei, Kabuto sat with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Sasuke, I need you to do something for me."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, preparing to activate his Sharingan if needed. With Orochimaru, you never knew what could happen. Nor could you ever trust him.

"There is a man who has something I want. I need you to….ah…._retrieve _him for me…."

Sasuke let slip a small sigh "and you can't get anyone else to do it for you?"

Orochimaru shook his head, his greasy hair hanging lip around his pale face. He sat in his throne like bed. Even without prior knowledge, Sasuke could see he was ill. Gravely ill. His voice had a slight rough noise to it, indicating that he was slightly short of breath.

"Now, now Sasuke, we both know you're the best of the best for a job like this."

Kabuto gave a little snicker, one that Sasuke quickly saw out the corner of his eye. Something was up. They knew something, and they weren't telling him.

"Fine. But I expect you to train me some more when I return." Sasuke muttered before turning around and making to exit.

"Oh, and Sasuke? Watch out for his special Jutsu."

~***A Tattoo*~**

To say Sasuke was pissed was an understatement. A huge one.

The guy he was supposed to be capturing just _had_ to be associated with Konoha. Watching from a distance, he saw a masked blond ANBU come out from the shadows. He watched as the two spoke momentarily before his target began making hand seals, one blurring into another before he stopped. The ANBU officer suddenly went limp and crumpled in a heap on the ground. Eyebrows creasing, he observed the man as he quickly scooped up the masked officer and seemingly disappeared in thin air.

"Fox!" Came a shout from the shadows. Sasuke was startled to see yet another ANBU officer make themselves known. This one had bright pink hair. Familiar Pink Hair.

'Then that must have been Naruto.' He thought jadedly. Trust Orochimaru to set him up on a mission. Who knew his ex-team mates had become skilled ANBU members.

Eye twitching slightly, Sasuke stood up from his crouched position behind some bushes. Certain he wouldn't be spotted, he began to walk away. There was no use to him staying here.

"And where are you off to, Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke stiffened, his eyes darting about. He was surprised he hadn't noticed his targets presence sooner. It was then that he questioned who here was being targeted.

"I was on my way to finding you, but you seem to have made that easier for me." Sasuke replied, his eyes shifting from their usual black to crimson.

"I must apologise, Sasuke. But I think you'd also make a great test subject, along with this infuriating demon."

And then Sasuke saw darkness.

~***A Tattoo*~**

He woke to the feeling of something wet being placed on his forehead.

Parting his lips and opening his eyes, he was taken aback to see a woman peering down at him.

"Sasuke, honey? Do you feel alright? You hit your head pretty bad back there." She said softly. His eyes travelled over her face, looking for something familiar. Giving her one last once over, he was sure he'd never met this woman before in his life.

"Do I….. Know you?" He asked, his Onyx eyes darting around the room, he was also positive he'd never seen this room before.

"Oh Sasuke, this isn't a time for jokes! Come on, let's get you some water. You look thirsty." And with that she stood up and left the room, leaving Sasuke still confused.

His head hurt, and he was sure there was going to be a future headache later on. Groaning he sat up, giving him a better assessment of the room.

So according to the lady, he'd hit his head on something. Judging from the large bump on his head, it was something pretty hard. He tried to remember getting hurt….yet….nothing. He didn't remember being hit on the head, nor did he have any memory of _anything. _ He licked his lips, moisturising them from the dry air.

"Sasuke? Are you coming down here, or do I have to go up there?" The woman's voice filled the silence. He glanced over to the door where he'd seen her disappear through. Frowning, he stood up and stretched his stiff muscles. With a satisfactory crack from his spine sounded, he stopped and walked out the door.

He'd walked into a corridor that had a stairway down the far end. Puzzled, he walked over to the edge of it. He was now 100% positive he'd never been in this house in his whole life. Just as he was about to take a step down the flight of stairs, two children bolted past him, almost knocking him to the floor.

"Watch it, Sasuke! Otherwise you're gonna get another bump on your head to match the other one!" One of them yelled before taking to the stairs three at a time. Sasuke stared after them with wide eyes. Who were they? They seemed to know him well, so maybe they knew what was going on around here.

Once he made it down the stairs, he found himself inside a brightly lit Kitchen. Sunflower yellow walls, pale yellow kitchen tiles…. The place was the classic kitchen for a housewife in the late 60's.

"Oh good, you're here. Hurry up, you have school in half an hour!" The woman pressurized, placing a glass of water and a plate of toast in front of him. He raised an eyebrow at it before looking up at the woman. Her light brown hair was tied messily back in a small ponytail and her almond shaped eyes were soft and blue. Bordering her kind eyes were an elaborate pair of black glasses. Sasuke missed it before, but her head only came up to his shoulders.

"Sasuke, eat." She told him hurriedly before picking up a two year old from the floor and placing him in a highchair beside Sasuke. He eyed the baby, who made a small cooing noise before making a mess with his own breakfast.

Sasuke really had no idea where he was. It was all so confusing. He inaudibly obeyed the chestnut haired woman, raising a piece of toast to his mouth. When 7 or 8 more children clambered down the stairs all shouting excitedly, Sasuke almost choked on his food. How many kids did this woman have?!

"Uh…. Ma'am, how many kids _do _you have?" He asked, taking a small sip of his water. The lady narrowed her eyes before responding. "Eleven Sasuke, Including you."

Sasuke spat out his water all over the table, producing an amused giggle from the baby beside him. Once he re-claimed composure, he looked at the woman wild eyed. "Including me?!" He repeated looking at her with complete disbelief. His mother smiled meaningfully. "Yes Sasuke, Including you. But as I said before, this is no time for jokes! You have to get organized for school." And with that she turned away to the nearby kitchen stove where he supposed she was making breakfast. Paling, Sasuke wondered how on earth this woman could be his mother. He had no memory of her what so ever! Nor did he have any recollection of the ten other children that now encircled the dining room table.

"Ma'am….I mean… _Mother… _I think you should take me to the hospital now." He told her quietly, desperately trying to ignore the sickening feeling in his stomach. His mother turned around with an amused expression on her face. "And why do I need to do that, Sasuke?" She asked with a slight chuckle.

"Because I really don't remember a thing."

~***A Tattoo*~**

Funny thing about losing your memories. You remember things like what a hospital or a police station was, but you had no idea how you knew. You don't remember learning it. You just…. Know it. He knew how to solve maths equations and write down English assignments, yet he had no memory of ever learning how. Perhaps his mind took this information and stored it somewhere that couldn't be tampered with. Sasuke didn't know. Nor did he really care. Not when he was taking something called an MRI.

An MRI was something he'd never heard of. Perhaps it was because in his past, he'd never learnt about them or heard of them.

After the doctors had examined his brain thoroughly, they'd come to both him and his parents to tell him the situation.

"It appears that your suffering from a long term amnesia called Retrograde Amnesia. This type of amnesia causes the patient to forget memories of their past. Some people forget 2 or 3 weeks, while others forget an entire decade. You're a rare case it seems. You've entirely forgotten your whole life. Although it's Rare, You're the second to have been admitted into this hospital within a day" The doctor then chuckled nervously. "Which is really weird. But anyway, you seem to have hit your Hippocampus which is located at the back of your head. Do you remember what hit you?"

Sasuke shook his head angrily. Honestly, the doctor had just told him he had amnesia and was now asking him if he remembered what hit him. Did he get his medical degree in some dark alleyway or something?

"Doesn't matter. Well Sasuke, it doesn't look like there's been much damage so you should be able to regain your memories. Gosh, this is exactly like the kid that came in today. What did you two do? Bash your heads together backwards?"

Sasuke only shrugged, not bothering with any verbal communication. It took to much effort for people like him. Beside him, his mother placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
"Doctor? Is there anything we can do she asked.

The doctor sighed while running a hand through his blond hair. "I'm sorry; the best thing for him now would be for him to be at home where he can hopefully remember something.

Sasuke grunted and placed a hand to his forehead. He closed his eyes with frustration. This was insane. There was no treatment for him? Really? He opened his eyes, ready to look back at them all when something stopped him. A tattoo. Right in the corner of his wrist, Shaped like a leaf.

Only thing was, it had a dark Line running through the middle.

_**TBC….**_

~***A Tattoo*~**

**DO. NOT. KILL. THE. AUTHOR.**

**U.U Please.**

**I'm real sorry to all those who read my other stories, but I've lost interest. I need some motivation to continue them!**

**Ah, but to the new readers of my story, fret not. I ADORE this story. I can't NOT write it! **

**This story should have a few chapters, and should be longer. **

**Now, start typing in the box below—I WANT REVIEWS~!**

**Regardless of how many reviews this story gets, I'm gonna continue it. But Reviews mean faster updates!**

**Also, any mistakes in this story just ignore and PM me about them later Kay? . I don't have a beta reader. I'm too shy to use one. xD **

**Loving all my readers and reviewers! AND A BIG THANKYOU TO ALEXANDREALILY107! **

**^~^ She was reading this over my shoulder, correcting me the whole way! Thank you for the encouragement my friend!**

**-KRW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I completely forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only this Fanfiction and its OC'S. **

**~*A Tattoo*~**

Two weeks had passed since Naruto had left the hospital. For awhile, his mother fretted over him, constantly making sure he was alright. But soon she stopped to focus on other things like her job. Naruto discovered that both his parents worked on the city council, and that was how they met. Due to his mother being unable to give birth herself, they adopted Naruto. They worked Nine hours a day, and hardly ever had time for their son, leaving Naruto alone in their large modern day house.

And god did Naruto Hate that house.

Everything was either white, Black or grey. There was absolutely no colour. The shades didn't stand out, nor did they have anything appealing to them. They just made the house look cold and dark. Naruto wanted brightness. More importantly, he wanted orange. His parents were clean freaks. Nothing could be dirty or out of place. Perhaps perfectionists would be a better word.

His room was worse. It had the same theme as the rest of the house. Dark and uninviting. His bed was pure white with black pillows on the end. And every day, he was made to make it. His clothes were plain and dark with the occasional white. Naruto couldn't shake of the feeling that he had stumbled into someone else's life.

"Naruto, are you awake yet darling?" Came a voice from outside his door. It was morning and also his first day back at school. As his parents had informed him, he was to be up at 6am sharp. No exceptions. They'd then told him that he had to be organized for school by 6:30am, so they could leave to drop him off at school and still make it to work on time.

And since school didn't start till 9am, Naruto hated the schedule too.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up." He mumbled back, sitting up from his bed lazily. He heard his mother's steps retreating back down stairs and debated whether or not he could get some more sleep. He moaned and stretched his tall muscled body. He got to his feet and made his way over to his dresser where his uniform was ironed and folded away. Pulling out his white shirt and black pants, he sighed. Maybe he got into that car accident on purpose. Right now, forgetting this place seemed amazing.

Once dressed, Naruto made his way to the kitchen where his mother was drinking something with his father. Ignoring them both, he went straight to the pantry for something to eat.

"Naruto, would you like some coffee?" His father asked him suddenly, startling Naruto out of his pursuit for food.

Naruto raised a thin blond eyebrow. "What's that?"

His parents frowned at him before shrugging and not answering. He sighed before turning back to the pantry. It had been like this since he left the hospital. At first they tried helping him to remember, but eventually gave up simply because they were too busy.

"You have Ten Minutes, Naruto. Then we have to go." His mother announced before setting down her mug. Naruto nodded and grabbed just an apple from the bowl on the bench, deciding that anything else would take too long to cook.

The car ride to school was almost unbearable. His parents were silent as his mother fixed her makeup in the mirror and his father stared blankly at the road. Naruto just looked out the window, desperate for an escape.

It felt like he hardly knew these people at all.

~***A Tattoo*~**

Sasuke felt like he was at the zoo in a cage full of wild animals.

Children ran around the kitchen screaming, crying and laughing. His mother was shouting at a few who seemed to be annoying another child. Blocking his ears didn't help at all. Gritting his teeth, he suppressed the urge to shout at them.

"Sasuke, can you come here and help me get Tiara ready?" his mother shouted to him from across the room. Even after two weeks, Sasuke still hadn't learnt which child was which. But Tiara was easy to pick out, since she was the only other toddler besides Adrian. Her blond pig tails were tied up in pink bows, but her face was coated in peanut butter. He sighed and picked up the messy baby, carrying her over to the kitchen sink. He picked up a cloth and slowly rubbed her face clean. Giggling, she tried to snatch the cloth from Sasuke's hands.

Once clean, he set the toddler back on the floor and made his way up to his room. It was the only place that was quiet. Squealing children raced past him as he entered, one chasing the other with a dead cricket. He exhaled calmly. Soon, he would be at school, where people were hopefully normal.

He grabbed his schoolbag from the corner of his room and went back down stairs. The entire house seemed so… tranquil. It was a modern day farm house, complete with 8 bedrooms and 6 bathrooms. To say the house was large was an understatement. While Sasuke got a bedroom to himself, the other children had to share with one or two of their siblings. The walls were either painted sunshine yellow, or a deep chocolate brown. There were in total three fireplaces in the whole house. Sasuke was surprised his mother could afford the place. She'd later informed him that her husband worked overseas, and set the money he earned back here.

Dodging a few kids, he finally made it out the front door. His mother had offered to drive him to school, but he refused. He liked walking. Walking was quiet, and it gave him some time to think.

Sasuke closed his eyes, hoping that he would get to school quickly.

~***A Tattoo*~**

The day was going all too fast for Naruto. School was _fun_ compared to being alone at home. Sure, the school work was a drag, but his friends made up for it. First day back and Naruto had already met a few of his supposed old friends. They'd come up to him hesitantly, telling him that they were his friends before the accident. He'd agreed to sit with them in class, and from there they built a steady friendship. One named Eddie would joke around with his best friend Micah, who had bright orange hair. Another of his friends, Deon, just sat back and observed. The other two teased him about being a nerd.

Naruto liked them. They were different from the usual crowd. But still, he couldn't relate to them about anything. They each came from well-respected families with one or two siblings. Naruto quietly envied them.

"So Naruto, how's ya first day been so far?" Eddie asked, bringing Naruto out of his thoughts. It was English class, and as usual, nobody was doing the work.

"Eh, I suppose it's been al 'right. The people are nice….." He trailed off, wondering what else he could say.

"Meh, some of them are. Hey, do you remember Uchiha?" Micah asked. When Naruto shook his head, Micah's face darkened.

"You two used to hate each other's guts before you and he got bunged up." Eddie murmured darkly, casting a glance over at a boy sitting by himself, immersed in the work. His dark hair fell over his eyes, hiding his pale face from view. "Now you both can't remember each other."

At this, Naruto's face lit up. He smiled at them both before getting up from his desk and making his way over to where the Uchiha was sitting. Eddie, Micah and Deon watched him with wide eyes.

"Hey, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice ta met cha!" Naruto shouted as happily and loudly as he could, causing people nearby to look over at them.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Was all the raven said before promptly turning his face away from the blond. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but didn't lose his smile.

"Hey, can I sit with ya?" Naruto asked quickly. Before Sasuke could answer however, Naruto spun back around and grabbed his books from his old table, and sat down in the chair directly across from Naruto. Sasuke blinked and looked back at Naruto's friends, who were now scowling at him with distaste.

"Why do you want to sit with me?" Sasuke asked under his breath. Naruto only grinned back at him "Cause Sasuke, there's something about you that made me wanna come over here and talk to ya."

Sasuke shrugged and went back to his work, choosing to ignore the boy. Naruto leaned over to peer at his work, reading the words on Sasuke's page.  
"We're doing 'To Kill a Mocking Bird'? Naruto asked with a small frown. Sasuke sighed. "Of course, dobe. Weren't you paying attention?"

Immediately, Sasuke and Naruto frowned at each other. Dobe? Why did that sound so familiar?

"Teme."

At this, Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto only grinned. Where had they heard those familiar words before?

"What did you Say?" Sasuke asked, his thin black eyebrows rising even more. Naruto frowned, wondering that himself. "I called you a Teme. Don't bother asking me what it means though. I just felt like saying it. What's a Dobe?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Hn." Naruto scowled at him, his blue eyes narrowing. "That's not an answer."

Inwardly, Sasuke smiled. Everybody said that. That was mainly the reason why he said it, so he could avoid answering stupid questions.

"Ya know Sasuke, I like you." Naruto told him suddenly, a happy smile on his face. Sasuke gave him a small smirk. "Yeah, Naruto? I guess I like you too."

And from that day on, Sasuke and Naruto were best friends.

~***A Tattoo*~**

"So what's your house like Teme?" Naruto asked one afternoon at recess. It was a nice afternoon, sunny compared to other days where it would be raining nonstop. Sasuke and Naruto sat together in the shade of a tree, swapping stories of their past two weeks. Naruto and Sasuke had found it amazing how they both had the same condition.

"It's….. Noisy. My siblings like to run around." Sasuke supplied effortlessly. "My house is always a mess, and the walls are soo bright…"

Naruto imagined Sasuke's house; bright, happy and colorful. He smiled happily at the thought of living there himself. "What's your house like, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, watching the blond.

Naruto's smile faded, and he suddenly looked upset. "It's cold there. Like there's no warmth. The walls are dark and dull, and my parents are never home. I haven't got any siblings, so I'm always alone."

Sasuke smiled softly at the thought. "Sounds like heaven."

Naruto's grin returned "I'll trade ya."

From afar, Naruto's friends watched at the two conversed. This wasn't meant to happen. Sasuke and Naruto were meant to be enemies, not friends. That's what their boss had told them. _"Keep them away from each other. I don't want them remembering anything….."_

Things weren't going as planned.

~***A Tattoo*~**

"You have one too…." Sasuke murmured quietly, trying not to draw the attention of the rest of the class. It was the third period, the class after recess. Maths. Naruto's worst subject. They'd sat together at the beginning of class, shocking a few of the other classmates. Naruto had reached for his pen, and exposed his wrist and tattoo.

Naruto looked at him with wide eyes. "What do you mean?" He said quickly, pulling his school jumper sleeve down. Sasuke lifted up his own sleeve, giving the blond a good view of his tattoo.

"Wha— Teme you have a tattoo like mine!" Naruto shouted happily, causing Sasuke to face-palm. Others looked over at them curiously, making Naruto turn red with embarrassment.

"Naruto, keep your voice down!" Sasuke whispered angrily at Naruto, who smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. But yours has a line through it… and mine doesn't." Naruto bit his lip. The two studied their tattoos with confusion.

"Do you… remember how you got it?" Naruto asked hesitantly, his blue eyes fixed on Sasuke's face. Sasuke shook his head, earning a pout from Naruto. "I honestly can't remember a thing." The two continued staring at their tattoos, not noticing how the teacher was approaching them slowly.

"Sasuke, Naruto, what are you two up to?" He asked when he finally made it to their desk. The two looked up to see the balding man with glasses peering down at them. Naruto offered up a fox like grin, which was quickly dismissed. Sasuke just glared.

"Care to explain to me why you both don't have your books open?" he growled, looking over the top of his glasses.

"You never told us to open our books, sir. You just told us to read the text on the board" Sasuke countered, his eyes flashing. The teacher paled, his eyes narrowing. "Detention, Sasuke. For talking back to a teacher."

Naruto instantly fired up "Hey, that isn't fair! Sasuke didn't do anything!" He shouted. The teacher sneered "Your right, it's not fair. You have a detention now too, Naruto."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but Sasuke stopped him suddenly. He shook his head, and the teacher walked off. When he was gone, Naruto rounded on Sasuke. "Why'd you do that for? The old bastard deserved it! He gave you and me a detention for no reason!"

Sasuke only smirked. "He's only mad because I was right, and he was wrong. No point making a big deal out of it." Naruto rolled his eyes. "And you don't want to get revenge?"

Sasuke's smirk grew "of course I want revenge. But I know how and when to get it."

Naruto grinned with satisfaction, and then listened in on Sasuke's plan.

~***A Tattoo*~**

Elsewhere, watching the two boys, the cloaked man gritted his teeth with annoyance. The lives of his two test subjects had been switched! Not only that, but those boys had screwed up! He'd given them pacific orders not to let Naruto and Sasuke become close, and they had failed. Cursing them to the pits of hell, he continued to watch.

**TBC….**

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN~!**

**What is Sasuke's plan of revenge?!**

**Who is this strange man?! And what does he want with our Naruto and Sasuke?! D:**

**:3 well, I know the answers to that, but if I told you, it wouldn't really be a story, would it?**

**Hehe, did you notice how they each live lives opposite to what they would prefer?! **

**Anyway, thanks for the Reviews! And thanks to those who didn't review, but read anyway!**

**-KRW~!**


End file.
